SHINTO
Shinto The Shinto universe is a verse made December 16th by Zanji Suzunami. This is a vast universe and it is still in creation, but look forward to more expansion. Since this is an original universe peoples OCs are accepted here; one rule though, no over the top incredibly powerful godlike ocs are allowed. If there is they will be rejected. Contact for admission: https://www.facebook.com/zanji.suzunami Power Levels This is a verse that has just begun so there is no destructive characters past planet level yet, eventually it will come. There are divine characters in the works. Characters Categories: *Nyk (Humans), Origin: Gaia, Ages ago Nyks were unable to use supernatural capabilities like control the elements, fly without mechanical means, and super powered capabilities. It was only in works of fiction and dreams of those hopefuls that it was possible. That is until one day when a certain accident happened that changed the entire planet; after this incident Nyks were able to do such things and all births after that day. *Zya (Aliens), Origin: Space, Multiple planets, Spanning from different species to different planets, the Zya are the most unique by diversity in the Shinto universe. It is said that some of the Byo race originally came from the Zyas after they came to Gaia ages ago; it is currently unknown if this is actually true or not. All of the Zya have a by birth ability to use technopathy which has been a great help for the Nyks when it comes to technological advancements on Gaia. *Byo (Monsters), Origin: Mogai, The Byo are a race of multiple species living in a seperate dimension/continent in their own territories. In their territories they have the higher ups make the rules and schemes of the place; they are one of the only two races that have this type of society among themselves. They can cross over to the Nyk world if they are of noble lineage or have a passport using portals that's around the world, while there they use runes to disguise themselves so not to be revealed themselves and limit their power and strength. While having their own unique abilities they are taught to use Rune Magic either by schools or family. *Zyn (Demons), Origin: Gotthlie, Able to use umbrakinesis the moment they are born they constantly access the realm of darkness and grow in power as they age. Legends say that Zyn are born from the darkest parts of a Nyks heart which is what led to them naturally obtaining umbrakinesis. All of them have a Nyk form to do the same as what the Byo do limit their power and hide themselves while outside of Gotthlie, but even more so since they are demons. *Bly (Angels), Origin: Haven, Bly are a race of the highest rank. They originally come from the mythical realm known as Haven and like the Byo they are one of the only races that has rank amongst themselves. With lower ranks being common and civilians if they are 4 wings and lower, and 6 wings can be admitted into the Haven Guards. The ones with wings higher than them are Archblys and are always in Haven's uperkeep. Being the holy creatures they are they employ photokinesisand use that as disguises when among Nyks in public.